Harry Potter vs Voldemort, THE POKEBATTLE!
by MormonMaiden
Summary: Who will win? Why does Voldemort insist on fighting Harry? Does this summary have a point? the answers to all NOT FOUND INSIDE THIS FIC!


Voldemort lifted his wand, ready to utter the killing curse that had murdered his parents so long ago, and was soon going to murder Harry himself. "Prepare to die Potter!" yelled the evil fiend with an evil cackle of glee.  
"Wait!" yelled Harry. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
"So you want to be a Pokemaster?"  
"I'm gonna be the very best! Like no-one ever was!"  
"We'll see about that. I choose..Lucius Malfoy!"  
"Hey!" Harry yelled. "I was supposed to go first, but in that case, I choose..Arthur Weasly!"  
Obediently Arthur and Lucius ran out into the special Poke battlegrounds, which were actually the Quidditch grounds only painted like a Poke battle place.  
"Lucius! Ugly attack!" Voldemort roared. The crowd gasped. Lucius Malfoy's body began to twist and contort into the most hideous creature that anyone had seen!  
"Mr. Weasly! Stupid joke attack!" Harry cried.  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Mr. Weasly asked.  
"I don't know." Lucius Malfoy said, confused.  
"Neither do I!" Arthur said, and started laughing hysterically. Mr. Malfoy was stunned by the stupidness of the joke, and because of the crazy way Mr. Weasly laughed.  
"Malfoy! Bad breath attack!" But Voldemort's orders never reached Lucius's ears because it was drowned in Mr. Weasly's laughing.  
"Arthur! Do the trash can attack!" Mr. Weasly immediately stopped laughing and conjured a stinky old trashcan, which he slam-dunked onto Lucius Malfoy's head! And the crowds went wild!  
"Noooo! Lucius Malfoy! Back! Draco Malfoy! I choose you!" Draco ran onto the field.  
"Arthur! Back! Ron Weasly! I choose you!" Ron ran out on to the grounds, high-fiving his dad as they passed.  
"Draco! Music attack!" Draco whipped out his new guitar and began to play the worst music short of bad violin music.  
"HA!" Harry yelled, knowing he had him beaten. "Ron! Dancing attack!"  
  
"Oh no!" the crowds shrieked, and they all turned as not to be blinded. Voldemort did not know what this meant, and Draco was busy "jamming." Then Ron began.  
He twisted and turned and boogied and mashed potatoes, all of which he couldn't do and did it so horribly that many people spontaneously combusted just to get away from it. Draco struggled to keep playing, but Ron just used the music as an advantage.  
"Ron! Final attack! Slow dancing!"  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!" Voldemort screamed as Hermione ran out to help Ron. They danced slowly together and looked into each other's eyes, and everyone could tell that they were the perfect couple and anyone who said otherwise is ignorant or is a stupid Harry/Hermione fan, like that would ever happen. Anyway, the two began dancing, and Draco went insane. He started bashing himself in the head with his guitar until there was a big huge dent, and he fell down.  
"Draco! Back!" Voldmort yelled. "Is there no one good enough to fight here? I choose...Myself!"  
"Hey that's not fair! Ron! Back! I choose.Dumbledore!" Dumbledore ran out into the field.  
"No! The only person who is stronger than me!" Voldemort yelled. Dumbledore just smiled modestly. Then Voldemort began to laugh. "But I've been practicing.Voldemort! Arm wrestle attack!" The crowds gasped. (A/N: You know, Voldemort and Dumbledore are equal in power, but Dumbledore is the greatest arm wrester and THAT is how he is better.)  
A table appeared by magic (I wonder why, probably NOT because they were at a magic school), as did two seats and the opponents sat. They linked arms and began. Their muscles bulged, they sweated like pigs, and stared menacingly at each other.  
"So you have been practicing," Dumbledore said.  
"Yes! And no matter your feeble tricks, I shall win!" Voldemort cried defiantly. Harry snorted; he was trying so hard not to laugh. Voldemort looked just like a boy scout saying that.  
"Oh?" asked Dumbledore. "Do you really want to defeat me? You had the chance to come to the light side, if you had only joined me you could have been powerful. like your father.  
"But you killed my father, no wait, that was me." Voldemort said, confused. His arm started to falter.  
"Voldemort, I am your father.......'s roommate's sister's son's godfather's son!" Dumbledore said.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Voldemort said, and Dumbledore slammed his arm down to the table thus winning.  
"You may have won this Pokebattle, Harry Potter, but I vow we shall meet again! And by that time I will have gotten some better Pokemon, oops, I mean followers! I will defeat you, Harry Potter!" said Voldemort.  
"Whatever," Harry said, and Voldemort was so disgusted by the stupid (in his opinion) vocabulary of children today that he disappeared, thus ending this story. The End. Moral of the story: Never eat green cheese.  
  
Well, that's it. As you can see, it had absolutly no point! If you thought it had a point You are wrong Read again R/r if you want to? Thanks, bubye, and have a nice life! 


End file.
